Where did we go wrong?
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Where did we go wrong? That Phineas, Ferb and Candace parents think when they found that they have both Candace and Phineas, pregnant. Slash, MPREG, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: My first Phineas and Ferb story. I love those two, they make the cuties couple!

Warnings: MPREG, sex and boy on boy! So don't like don't read. I really don't think it incest because they're not related by blood but by marriage. So yeah, but whatever you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

**"Come on Candace or you'll be late for your one o'clock doctor appointment." Linda said to her daughter. "But mom their going to misbehave or build something." Candace said more like whine out. "Come on Candace, they're fourteen and your nineteen for goodness sakes, your in collage and yet you can't give it up." Linda said dragging her daughter away.**

"**Ouch, that's the third time tells Candace that." Phineas said to his step brother Ferb. "Yeah." Was all Ferb said. "So dad away to visit some old family friend, mom and Candace are gone for at least four hours, since they're heading to the mall after Candace her check up." Phineas said. "I know what we should do Phineas." Ferb said looking at his brother/lover.**

"**I don't get what your talking about Ferb, anyways what do you think is wrong with Candace. Her mood swings are worse then when she has you know every month." Phineas said. "Phineas, you know what I mean as for Candace she could be pregnant." Ferb replied. **

**Phineas blinked and add the piece together and wince. "Mom and dad are going to flip, and I do what you mean. Ferb when should we tell them that we're in a relationship, I mean are friends know. Even since they almost saw us on action." Phineas said blushing at the memory. **

**Ferb smiled and lean in and kissed Phineas on the lips. Phineas moan and Ferb to the advantage to make the kiss deeper. Soon Ferb push a shirtless Phineas to one of their beds. Phineas ach his back off the bed and wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck and then he lowered them to take Ferb's shirt off. Ferb used this to take off the rest of their cloths and soon Phineas was naked under his naked body.**

**Ferb bit back a moan when Phineas rubbed their ****erections together. "Ferb… Please, I need you inside me now." Phineas moan out. Ferb reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of Lube. ****He coated only his erection with it, since Phineas is so use to it by now. **

"**Okay, Phin are ready?" Ferb asked his love. "Yes." Phineas said. Ferb opened Phineas legs and put his erection at his entrance and pushed all the way in. He stopped to let Phineas get use to it. "Move, please Ferb." Ferb pulled out and pushed back in hitting the spot and he heard Phineas give a load moan. He repeated the same movement over and over, each time faster and harder. **

"**Oh… Ferb that feels…so good!" Phineas cried out as his lover trust got faster. **

**Ferb moan to and panted as he felt that both him and Phineas were so close. He reached down and pumped Phineas private along with the same rhythm as his trust. Soon Phineas came hard on his and Ferb's chest.**

"**Ferb!" He yelled when he came.**

"**Phineas!" Was what Ferb said as he came deep inside his lover, he even pushed in deeper as he rode out his orgasm. But little did he know he shouldn't have done that. **

"**Is just me or is there something different in your um… orgasm." Phineas said sleepy. Ferb shock his head and let Phineas lay his head on his chest. **

**Ferb watched Phineas sleep for a while before joining him in dreamland.**

**A few moment later Phineas and Ferb were dressed and sitting in the living room watching TV. "Ferb, I don't feel so good." Phineas said a little green before runnig to the bathroom, fallowed by a worried Ferb.**

**Phineas empted his stomach in the toilet before looking up at Ferb. Ferb simply took him to their room and closed the door. "You having the same thing Candace does when she sees food this days. I wonder…" He trailed off. He pick up a scanner and scanned Phineas before looking at the answer.**

"**I was right, I invented this a few days for Candace and found she is pregnant and now sp are you." Ferb said looking at Phineas. "I have a baby inside me too; oh what are we to do Ferb?" Phineas asked tears in his eyes. "We'll get through this, that if you want to keep it." Ferb said.**

"**Babies are gift from god and should be loved, so I'm keeping it and if want to be a father that is." Phineas said. "Of course, if you're the mother." Ferb said with a smile.**

"**Ferb, mom, dad and Candace and all our friends will find out, when I get worse mood swings, cravings or fatter. What then or should we tell them?" Phineas asked. "I think we have no choice but to tell them and hope for the best." Ferb said, "If they don't then I'll take are of us." **

**They soon heard the car pulling in, they soon will face their doom, mom and Candace. **

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: Thanks and I hope you like it, and as you can see my lemons are not that good. Anyways R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: Chapter two, sorry it took me so long, please R&R

Warnings: MPreg, Lemons

* * *

Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand as their mother and Candace came in, Candace didn't even look at them as she went up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. Linda just sighed and smiled at the boys before frowning automatically knowing something is off.

"Boys, are you alright?" Linda asked her sons.

"Mom...I..." Phineas began but couldn't find the words to tell her.

Ferb smiled at him and patted his leg, before turning to Linda, who was watching them with concern in her eyes.

"Mom, we want to tell you something, Phineas and I...we love each other...the way you love dad or Candace loves Jeremy." Ferb said.

Linda blinked and sighed sitting down she and Lawrence had talked about this before, they started to notice the boys were closer then most step-siblings and they talked about what they would do if the boys really were in a relationship.

"Your father and I talked about this once before and we came to an agreement to let you guys love each other, you're not really related to each other, so its fine." Linda said.

Phineas and Ferb looked at one another then at Linda. "Are you saying its okay for into be together?" Phineas asked hopefully.

Linda couldn't hhelp it smile and nodded. "Yes, sweetie, we saw it coming you're always together. You spend a lot of time together and you always seem to get jealous when one or the other's attention is on someone else." Linda explained.

"There's one more thing mom..." Phineas began but looked scared.

Linda couldn't help but let her mother instinct tell her something is wrong and it's scaring her baby boy. "What is it sweetie?" Linda asked.

Ferb squeezed Phineas hand in reassurance which caused Phineas to smile at him.

"Mom...you know how Candace is expecting a baby?" Phineas started which Linda made a sign with her hand to contuine speaking.

"What if I told you I was also expecting a baby..." Phineas mumbled but Linda heard him anyways.

Linda sat there in shock nothing prepared her for this, never in her whole life did she think it possible but she needed to stay calm for her sons sake, they already look so scared and worried.

"I would say congratulations and then ask how did you get pregnant." Linda said truthfully she didn't want to lose any of her children.

Phineas sighed in relief and looked over at Ferb who offered him a small smile which Phineas returned before looking at his mother.

"I not really sure how mom but I know that I am." Phones said.

Linda nodded and looked at both of them and hugged them. "I love you two no matter what boys, and if you don't know how you got pregnant in the first place well then m sure there's a reason, now go to your room. I'll tell you father." Linda said.

"Thanks mom." Phineas said hugging her back then taking Ferb's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"I told you not to worry so much ." Ferb said to him once Phineas closed their bedroom door and wrapped his arms around Phineas' waist.

"I know but I couldn't help it...now I know I had nothing to worry about." Phineas said leaning head and resting against Ferb's chest listening to Ferb's heartbeat.

"I love you, Phineas." Ferb said hugging Phineas closer to him.

"I love you, too Ferb." Phineas said leaning up and kissing him gently.

Ferb kissed him back and pulled him to the bed where they laid down to cuddle basking in the love they had for one another while thinking about their unborn child.

Candace was pacing in her room for once not thinking about busting her brothers, oh no, she had a bigger problem on her hands...She had to tell Jeremy about her pregnancy...but how?...Would he leave her or will he stay with her through out the pregnancy?

_What if he wants to abort it? Do I want to abort it...No it's still my baby I matter what I will have it and give it the best life I can give it. _Candace thought as she laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling.

Linda sighed once the boys went upstairs, she had a long story to tell Lawrence once he came home. But she smiled, she had two grandchildren to look toward too, even though she wished her children has waited a little longer on the baby thing.

"Well, I guess we need to start planning for two new additions to our family." Linda said to herself and looked up when her husband came through the door.

"I'm home honey." He said looking at her with a smile.

Linda smiled back and stood up walking over to him and kiss him gently, Lawrence kisses her back and Linda pulls away.

"We need to talk about Candace...and Phineas, you won't believe what I found out today." She said.


End file.
